


take me by surprise

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fluffy blurb I've written involving Maria, Steve and Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn/Fall is when my power is at its full potential. So that means a fluffy drabble!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Pumpkin spice.. Latte?” 

“Mhm.”

She knew what that was, she’d tried it before. But she refused to have one now, especially when there was so much more to choose from. And Maria told him.

“So show me what else we could have,” Steve stood from the table in a grove of trees they had commandeered, looking around at the colored leaves with a smile, “Aspen Colorado.”

Maria stood, lacing their fingers together and pausing to take the superhero’s flushed expression disappear halfway into the thick scarf he wore. And she couldn’t believe it for a second. They were here, alone, on their honeymoon. This wasn’t some kind of Stark excursion or mission. This was them, theirs.

She shook the thoughts away, fighting away a smile as goofy as the one Steve currently wore and led them towards a bakery she had seen in passing earlier. The lighting from the streetlamps and stores left a warm, autumnal color to surround downtown Aspen and Maria found herself leaning into him as they walked.

And eventually the bakery appeared, along with a small crowd of bundled spectators who watched a string quartet play softly out front.

“Paradise Bakery? Any idea what we should order?” Steve’s expression was curious.

Maria shrugged as they entered, “Surprise yourself.”

-

Steve sipped at his peppermint hot chocolate carefully as they made their way out and into the cooling, evening air. He didn’t ask questions as Maria led them around the pedestrian mall, instead settling for clutching at the hand not keeping the ridiculously-named coffee drink to her lips.

“Fire?” Her voice rang out and she was leading them towards an outdoor fire pit, surrounded by simple benches and alone.

Steve hummed in response, settling down on a bench first before letting Maria lean up under his arm and against his side.

Strands of hair were escaping from behind her ears, floating around her cheeks, she was practically drowning in the chunky cable-knit sweater she wore. And he couldn’t believe it for a second. They were married, as in, feeling the metal of her rings press against his fingers when he clutched at hers. This wasn’t a dream his skinny self was having, not a mission. This was them, theirs.

His thoughts sped away the moment she looked up at him, a goofy grin escaping onto her expression before disappearing behind a paper cup. Steve turned back to watch the flames in front of them and sighed contentedly.


End file.
